Who you'd be today
by LyanaDavid
Summary: Un voyage à travers des souvenirs enfouis depuis trop longtemps...Pour Gibbs, le temps est venu de faire la paix avec les fantômes qui peuple son existence.


_Voilà, après une très longue absence, mon nouveau bébé. Inspiré à la fois par l'épisode "Requiem" et la chanson "Who you'd be today" de Kenny Chesney, j'espère que ce petit essais vous plaira. Pas de ship cette fois, juste un voyage à travers les souvenir de notre Team Leader préféré... _

_Un gros merci à Di pour ses encourgements, c'est grâce à toi petite abeille si cette fic a atteint son terme. _

_Bonne lecture et j'attends vos commentaires._

_Bisous  
Lyana_

_**Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
Wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
I see your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
Still can't believe you're gone**_

L'agent Gibbs marchait de long en large dans sa cuisine, lançant de temps à autre un regard irrité vers sa cafetière. En effet, il avait besoin de café. Il avait trouvé le sommeil aux petites heures du matin, après avoir travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit sur son bateau et malgré cela, il s'était réveillé relativement tôt. Après une longue douche, qui ne l'avait réveillé autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité, il s'était habillé et il en était là, fixant l'appareil entêté, qui malgré les signe d'impatience de son propriétaire, laissait s'écouler le sombre liquide convoité au même rythme désespérément lent. Lorsque la dernière goutte fut finalement tombée, il attrapa une tasse thermos, cadeau de Jenny pour son dernier anniversaire, il la remplit avant de se diriger vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait sortir, des coups à la porte le firent sursauter. Il ne voyait vraiment pas qui pouvait venir l'embêter à cette heure un samedi matin. Il était à peine 10h, il ne devait pas travailler et il n'attendait personne. Soupirant d'exaspération, il ouvrit brusquement la porte et ne put complètement masquer sa surprise en apercevant la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

« Maddie ? laissa-t-il simplement échappé sur un ton interrogateur.

- Bonjour Jethro, commença-t-elle timidement, je…heu… je suis désolée, je dérange. Je n'aurais pas dû, ajouta-t-elle en détaillant l'ex-marine devant elle, qui se tenait là, chaussures aux pieds, café et veste à la main.

- Ça va, entre, rien ne presse, l'interrompit-il simplement en se déplaçant légèrement sur le côté pour laisser passer la jeune femme. »

Il la guida vers le salon où il lui fit signe de prendre place sur le sofa avant de s'éclipser vers la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Maddie laissa son regard s'égarer dans la pièce, qui, bien qu'elle n'y ait plus mis les pieds depuis des années, lui était étrangement familière. En fait, même si le mobilier avait légèrement changé, certaines choses étaient toujours là, comme figée dans le temps. Le gros fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce, dans lequel elle adorait prendre place avec Kelly pour regarder ses livres, la table basse sur laquelle elles avaient passé tant de temps à colorier toutes les deux et le piano, devant lequel elle était resté assise des heures en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, à écouter Shannon jouer. C'est d'ailleurs de là que lui était venu son goût pour la musique, mais son choix à elle s'était porté sur le violon. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Gibbs, deux tasses fumantes et une boite de biscuits à la main. Il lui en tendit l'un des deux breuvages avant de prendre place près d'elle.

« Ce sont toujours tes préférés ? lui demanda-il en souriant, en lui tendant un biscuit chocolaté.

- Vous vous souvenez de ça? répondit-elle, surprise, en riant doucement.

- Comment j'aurais pu oublier, vous étiez folles de ces biscuits. Tu te rappelles la fois où je vous ai surprises dans la cuisine au beau milieu de la nuit ? Vous aviez pratiquement vidé la boite. Vous aviez du chocolat plein la figure. Vous aviez toutes les deux été malade le lendemain.

- Bien sur que je me souviens, et malgré le mal de ventre, cela ne nous à jamais empêché de recommencer, ajouta la jeune femme avant d'éclater franchement de rire. »

Une vague de mélancolie passa sur le visage de l'agent spécial, le rire cristallin de la jeune femme lui remémorant une foule de souvenir heureux. Il trempa les lèvres dans le breuvage amer avant de lancer :

« Et que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? Ne me dit pas que tu as encore des ennuis avec un marine ?

- Non, non, ne vous en faites pas, rien de ce genre. Je suis ici ce matin parce que… Kelly aurait 25 ans aujourd'hui, et que c'est le moment où on s'était promis d'ouvrir la capsule. Je heu… je voulais savoir si vous… ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé, termina-t-elle précipitamment, avant de se lever. »

Gibbs la retint doucement par le bras en lui faisant signe de se rasseoir.

« Ça va, tu sais, j'ai déterré la capsule après que tu m'en ais parlé la première fois, curieux de savoir ce que vous aviez bien pu y mettre et voulant tellement me rappeler qui elle était. Puis, avant de l'ouvrir, j'ai revu votre photo et celle qu'Abby avait prise de toi et moi et j'ai décidé de la remettre à sa place. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'ai senti que ce n'était pas à moi de l'ouvrir. Si tu veux partager ces souvenirs avec moi, j'en serai honoré, Maddie.

- Merci, Jethro, répondit-elle doucement. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce sont nos souvenirs. »

Ils finirent leur café dans un silence confortable avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne la parole, posant sa tasse sur la table bassa à proximité :

« Merci pour ça, il est définitivement meilleur que celui que je réussis à faire.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit l'ex-marine, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire. »

Il lui tendit un mouchoir, avant d'ajouter, tout en faisant un petit geste de la main près de son menton :

« Certaine choses ne changent jamais….! »

Sur ce, tous deux s'esclaffèrent. Une fois que la jeune femme eut essuyé les traces chocolatées de son visage, l'agent lui fit signe de la suivre et pris la direction de l'arrière de la maison.

_**It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
The death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today**_

_**Would you see the world?  
Would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family?  
I wonder, what would you name your babies?  
Some days the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy**_

Gibbs se laissa tomber contre son plan de travail. Il regarda en souriant les deux petits objets qu'il tenait à la main._ Kelly_ et _Papa_ étaient les inscriptions toutes simples qu'on pouvait y lire. C'était tout ce qu'il avait conservé du contenu de la capsule. Le reste, il avait laissé Maddie l'emporter. Ils avait passé plus de deux heures dans le jardin, d'abord à détailler les objets se trouvant à l'intérieur de la petite boite métallique, puis à partager les souvenirs qui y étaient rattachés.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds lui avait relaté ce qu'elle se souvenait de leurs longs moments passés à colorier sur le balcon, de leur mises-en-scène avec les _Polly Pocket_ de Kelly ou ses figurines de _My Little Pony_ pendant les jours de pluies et de ces longues conversations à propos des garçons de leur classe que Kelly trouvait tellement stupides mais qui, malgré tout, était au centre de leur rêves de mariage et de belles robes blanches. Maddy avait aussi évoqué leur passion pour les chevaux, leurs rêves de grands espaces et d'étalons sauvages. Gibbs n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire à la vue du bâtonnet de bonbon à la cerise qu'il avait extirpé de la boîte. Il se souvenait très bien à quel point Maddie les adorait, elle en avait quasiment toujours un enfoui dans ses poches. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient replis d'eau lorsqu'elle avait posé les yeux sur un petit bracelet aux perles de couleurs vives. Elle l'avait délicatement fait tourner entre ses doigts avant de murmurer à Gibbs :

« Nous nous étions jurées d'être toujours les meilleures amies au monde, de toujours tout partager. Je lui parle toujours vous savez, j'espère qu'elle m'entend, qu'elle sait que je n'ai pas oublié.

- Je suis certain qu'elle sait, lui avait-il simplement répondu en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras »

Ils avaient continué leur fouille dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que tout le contenu de la capsule soit étendu sur le sol devant eux. Maddie était rentrée chez elle peu de temps après, le remerciant chaleureusement et lui promettant de repasser bientôt. Il avait remarqué à son bras le petit bracelet aux couleurs brillantes, entrelacé avec son jumeau. Il avait eu raison lorsque, quelques semaines plutôt il lui avait répondu qu'elle aurait été comme elle. Il en était certain maintenant.

Gibbs avait passé le reste de la journée plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il avait effectué une visite au cimetière, plus longue qu'à l'habitude et après avoir fleurit les tombes des deux femmes de sa vie il avait marché un long moment, avant de rentrer chez lui. Il se sentait étrangement calme et bien que la douleur sourde qui ne quittait jamais le fond de son cœur était toujours là, il était rempli d'une paix qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps.

Pendant tout ce temps, un petit objet métallique était resté serré au creux de sa paume. Lorsqu'il était tombé sur la paire de plaques métalliques, copie miniature de ses « Dog tags » de marines, les images avaient affluées à sa mémoire. Il se rappelait le jour où il lui avait offert aussi clairement que si c'était hier. Il revoyait son sourire radieux lorsqu'elle les avaient passées autour de son cou et ses cris de joies lorsqu'elle avait couru vers sa mère pour lui montrer fièrement sa nouvelle possession la plus précieuse. Après ce jour, elle les avait rarement retirées, jusqu'à ce jour d'été ou elle les avait enfouie avec ses trésors. Il se leva et fouilla pendant un moment dans les pots de verres remplis d'objets éclectiques qui jonchait son espace de travail avant de finalement trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il défit la chainette que lui avait rendue Stéphanie quelques mois plus tôt et y enfila les deux petites plaques avant de la passer par-dessus sa tête et de la faire glisser sous son chandail. Juste là, contre son cœur, reposait ce qu'il avait été et ce qu'il serait pour toujours, un père et un marine…

_**Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know I'll see you again someday  
Someday, Someday**_


End file.
